


I don't remember

by Delieluxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom James Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Top Severus Snape, Vampire Severus Snape, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/pseuds/Delieluxe
Summary: James life turned upside down the moment Voldemort decided to go after his children. Lily threw away Harry. Dumbledore threw away Harry. Everyone wanted to get rid of Harry. But this child was his and only his. He won't let them take this away from him.He ran away from the life he knew of, he ran away from everything he knew - but what if it wasn't true?What if he life he had with Lily... wasn't true?He'll just had to figure this out for himself with his son by his side.By the way, who the fuck is Severus Snape?





	I don't remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is the huge revive version of "That's not who I am"... I plan on doing a chapter by chapter instead of like 20k words in one chapter.  
> It'll take awhile considering I'm moving and in school, but I hope you like the first chapter uwu

There was so much that James didn’t know. There were things that he did know, but it was so little that it isn’t a surprise that he is often confused. So here he was, standing in the middle of his children’s broken nursery, eyes filled with confusion.

“So… the dark lord did this? He did this to my daughter?” He heard Lily ask. He turned to look at her and saw her holding their daughter, Sonia. James silently watched his wife cradle their daughter before turning towards the quiet baby in the crib next to him.

He gave a small smile to the black, messy haired baby. He was always attached to little baby Harry, but he doesn’t know why. Something always drags him over to Harry, but then again, he wasn’t able to hold Sonia anyways as Lily always has her in her arms.

Running a hand through Harry’s hair gently, he reached over and picked up the baby into his arms, cradling him against his chest as Lily make a small noise. He looked over and saw Lily quickly looking away, but before she could, he saw the look in her eyes.

Why did she have hatred in them? It doesn’t make sense… Does she… hate Harry? He shook his head. There was no way he saw that, she loved the babies equally.

Right?

Shaking his head again, he tuned into the conversation between Lily and the Headmaster, “Ah, yes. The Dark Lord was coming after your babies as they were attached to a prophecy. There was Sonia, Harry and Neville as potential candidates against the Dark Lord.” He gave a smile as he looked down at Sonia, running a little finger down her cheek, watching as she squirmed. “With this mark against her cheek, the Dark Lord had laid claim against her. She is the prophecy child, the only one who could fight against the Dark Lord.”

James hummed softly, but didn’t comment on it, turning back to the little boy in his arms. Rubbing a gentle thumb against Harry’s cheek, he watched the pair in front of him talk about the prophecy child.

He turned back to Harry as the baby cooed gently, raising a small, chubby arm up to his face and he let a smile show up on his face. He took his little hand between his finger and thumb while his other hand moved Harry’s hair from his forehead and he frowned.

There was a lightening scar on his forehead. He looked up and around, seeing no debris around his crib so… where did it come from? The Dark Lord–

“We should separate the twins,” Flinching, James looked up and brought Harry closer to his chest and backs away from the pair a bit. “For the greater good, of course. Harry cannot be in the way of Sonia’s training, and you two must focus on her to help her through the fame that will happen.”

James didn’t do anything but keep Harry close to his chest, watching the other two talk among themselves. “Of course, of course.” Lily said as she looked over at James and Harry, a little glint in her eyes. She smiled at them before looking down at Sonia, sighing softly.

“Give us a day, will you?” She asked after awhile, tilting her head a bit as if she was trying to communicate with the Headmaster. “Just to say goodbye to Harry.”

Dumbledore frowned a bit. This wasn’t apart of his plan at all, but…

He gave a smile and nodded, folding his hands inside his sleeves. “No worries. I shall be back tomorrow afternoon to put Harry in a safe house.” Lily gave a small, happy sigh while James gritted his teeth. He wasn’t about to let them take away _his_ baby. No way in hell! Before Dumbledore could turn to leave and disapparate out of there, he took a hold of his arm and glared at him.

“What do you think you’re doing? Why are you taking away my baby boy! We can take care of both Harry and Sonia at the same time! There is no need to separate them!”

Lily gasped loudly, walking over quickly and took James’ arm into her hand, pulling it away from Dumbledore’s. “James! Don’t talk to he Headmaster like that! You know better!”

James turned to look at her, a flash of disbelief echoing in his eyes. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head, pulling away from her. “You’re really going to let him take away my baby? _Our_ baby boy? All because we have to focus on Sonia?” Lily opened her mouth to counter James, but he just put his hand up, effectively cutting her off before she could say a word.

“No. There is no way I am going to let the Headmaster take away Harry. Not under my watch, Lily! He is my heir to the Potter family!”

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, watching Lily with weary eyes. He breath in a sharp breath as he looked at both Lily and the Headmaster. He shook his head, moving away from the both of them.

“I can’t believe you actually agree to this Lily! This– This is not acceptable! He is our child Lily! We can’t just – give him away!!”

Lily huffed heavily. “We can’t take care of Harry _and_ Sonia, James. With Sonia being the girl-who-lived and Harry being her brother, we have to keep watch on her. We have to train her, make sure she knows what she has to do just in case the Dark Lord comes back to attack her again! Besides – we can always make Sonia the new heir.”

“That– that doesn’t work like that Lily! The first born is always the heir! I can’t just– make Sonia the heir! And– and that doesn’t mean we have to neglect Harry either! Besides– where is he going to go? Your sisters house?! She might be a squib but that doesn’t mean she knows how to take care of a full-blooded wizard!” He took a large, deep breath. “Besides, she has her own son, right?? Do you really want to send him there? If she can take care of two children, why can’t we?? None of this makes SENSE!”

Lily just sent him a blank look and she tightened her lips together then shook her head. “My mind is made up, James. Harry’s got to go.” She turned towards the Headmaster and gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Headmaster. You should get on your way, it has been a long day for you, and us.” She said before turning to walk out the door, Sonia in her arms. James watched after her, even more disbelief within his eyes.

Dumbledore patted James on the shoulder and gave him a pointed look before disapparating out of the house. James just stared into the empty room then looked down at the small Harry, who had fallen asleep during the arguing.

He let out a bitter laugh and then wiped away the falling tears on his cheeks. He also got rid of the few tears dropped on Harry. He saw his hand shake as he choked on a heavy sob. He didn’t want to lose his child. Oh Merlin, he loved his child so _fucking_ much and Lily just wanted to get rid of him? No – no he wasn’t going to let it happen.

He licked his dry lips before he pulled his wand out, waving it around. He watched as Harry’s things flew into a little bag that was stashed away in the closet. A few toys were hand picked and placed into the bag as well. Closing his eyes, he started to fix the room as best as he could, making the room easier to sleep in.

With another wave of his wand, the broken crib was fixed just enough that it could hold Harry without him falling out. Placing the child inside the crib, he ran his hand through Harry’s hair, kissing just the top of his head.

“Goodnight, my son.” He whispered into the silent room, “We’ll be out of here soon enough. It’ll just be me and you, my little star.” Smiling, he pulled a blanket up and over Harry’s body before making his way to his and Lily’s room.

Just as he stepped out of the room, he heard Lily’s voice echoing down a floor. He frowned a little and peeked his head over the railing of the stairs. There, he could see a faint outline of Lily and Sonia. He startled as Lily spoke again.

“Soon, Sonia, it’ll just be me, you and James!” Her voice sounded excited. “Harry wouldn’t be in the picture for a couple of years… Of course, he’ll be back once you’re old enough, but by then, James won’t care for Harry, just you and me.” He heard the low giggles she let out as her hand moved and grabbed a bottle, feeding it to Sonia.

James frowned a little. Lily never took care of Harry like he did. Her attention was always on Sonia. He shook his head, leaving to the cooing’s of Sonia and Lily’s quiet laughter. He trudged his way to his room, going towards the dresser as he pulled out clothing from inside, shoving them all into a duffel bag that was by his feet.

He stopped short of putting his things away. He didn’t want to leave, really, but everything was out of order, out of control and his mind was rolling in circles. He was _confused_ , _out of place._ He didn’t like it any less than Dumbledore and Lily taking away his son.

It wasn’t right. None of it was… So, he chose to leave.

He continued to put his things away before he through the full, but light, duffel bag over his shoulder. Slowly, he made his way back to the nursery where Harry was wide awake, waiting for him. The moment Harry’s eyes set on James, his frown turned into a large smile.

He placed his bag with Harry’s in the closet, making sure Lily wouldn’t find it. After he placed them away, he made his way over to Harry, lifting the small boy into his arms, cooing gently.

“Aww… Look at you! So big and strong…” He grinned and started to tickle Harry’s stomach, watching as his child let out some childish laughs, wiggling in his arms. James smiled even more.

“We’ll be out soon! They’ll never take you away from me.”

Harry, despite only being a couple of months old, seemed to understand his words. He tilted his head, bright green eyes looking up at him. “Bwaahh??”

James chuckled, shaking his head. “No. Lily nor Sonia is coming with us. They want to take _you_ away from me, put you with your uncle and aunts.”

Harry frowned, shaking his head as he patted his fathers chest, soon wrapping them around him. “Bwaahh!!”

James chuckled once again and smiled, “That’s right! I’m not going without you either…” He looked out the door, where Lily and Sonia’s voice could still be heard from down the stairs. “Very smart of you.”

He pulled out his wand, and Harry turned his body so he would watch the magic his father does to entertain him. James smiled a little and hummed lowly, singing his wand around and transfigured the crib into a bed. He then transfigured both his and Harry’s clothing into more comfortable Pjs and slipped under the covers.

James placed Harry on top of him, his stomach against his chest. He slowly took off his glasses, setting them aside as he rubbed Harry’s back gently, lulling him to sleep.

“Where do you think we should go? I thought about Petunia’s home but I think she has enough trouble with her own child.” James said softly, listening to Harry’s cooing. He looked down as Harry slowly fell against, listening to James’ heartbeat.

“I’ll figure it out in the morning, I suppose.” James said softly. Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade. With a soft sigh, he continued to stare up at the ceiling before he felt himself falling asleep.


End file.
